<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Fake Friends by Klance_klancelove</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27426739">Fake Friends</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Klance_klancelove/pseuds/Klance_klancelove'>Klance_klancelove</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>BakuDeku - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anxiety, Bakugou is nice, Dekusquad is no longer the Dekusquad, I’m sorry I’m bad at this, M/M, in his own way, the Bakusquad is kind</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 01:07:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>13,208</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27426739</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Klance_klancelove/pseuds/Klance_klancelove</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Deku needs new friends.</p><p>Even though he thought he had the right ones.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bakugou Katsuki/Midoriya Izuku, maybe others? - Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>284</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Hard Truth</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I hope you enjoy ❤️</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Deku needs new friends.</p><p>Don’t get him wrong he loves his friends they’er the Dekusquad!</p><p>Or he thought they were.</p><p>Its more like the Urarakasquad or whatever.</p><p>The first time he realized this it was kinda of a shock and it hurt like crazy.</p><p>They had been really good friends for the first month of school, But that had recently been thrown out the window.  <br/><br/>It all started week ago...</p><p>”Hey Uraraka want to hangout after school? I was going to ask the others if they wanted to come to!” Deku asked bouncing on the balls of his feet. Uraraka looked him up and down before slowly shaking her head.</p><p>“Sorry, Deku I have a lot of homework and was planning on using the day to work on it.” She said with a fake sheepish smile. But Deku didn’t seem to notice. His happy bouncing stopped and his shoulders sagged a bit.</p><p>He sighed “Oh! Okay I understand! Well see you around!” He waved as he stepped back and turned heading out the classroom door. With his back turned to the few students left he didn’t notice the small nod Uraraka sent Todoroki.</p><p>But the observant blazing red eyes did. <br/><br/></p><p><br/>On his way home he passed a coffee shop. Something inside caught his eye and he turned to look threw the window. His eyes widened at the sight in front of him. </p><p>In one of the booths sat Todoroki, Iide, and Uraraka laughing and joking.He felt tears prick his eyes. It wasn’t the fact that they were there without him it was the fact that the said they were going to be busy the whole day and then he sees them at a coffee shop?!</p><p>He turned away and kept walking. He was probably overreacting or something. He’d just ask to hangout tomorrow.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Hard Truth #2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A week later in class Deku was having a hard time paying attention in his classes. His brain kept going back to when he saw his friends at the coffee shop and all the other times he saw them hanging out without him. He ended up being so distracted because when he came back to reality Mr. Mic had already wiped the board off. Oh well he’ll just have to ask someone for them later. He thought.</p><p>At Lunch he was going to sit with his friends when noticed that the whole table had been filled. His mouth fell open in disbelief He sighed and turned away. He might as well go see All Might. Maybe he could give him the notes he missed. As he turned to dump his tray he heard someone yell his name.</p><p>”Oi,Deku!” He turned around to see Katsuki storming towards him. He stopped in front of him and they locked eyes. Sharp crimson red met soft emerald green. “H-hey K-Kacchan! W-what did y-you need?” He squeaked giving him a wobbly smile. “You didn’t eat did you Shitty Nerd.?” Deku shook his head and Katsuki tisked at him grabbing his wrist and dragged him to his own table. <br/><br/></p><p>“Oh Hey Midobro!” Kirishima greeted him with a warm smile. Deku smiled back. <br/>“Hey!” Denki smiled and Deku happily returned it.<br/>“Hey bro!” Sero smirked at Katsuki who glared back at him.” <br/>“Hey man!” Mina said. “Hey girl!” Deku said back which made the whole group laugh. <br/>“Hey Jirou.” He waved at the purple haired girl. “Hey.” She gave a small wave and put her earbud back in.</p><p>He and Katsuki sat down next to each other. “Here nerd!” Bakugou scrapped half his food onto Deku’s tray. “O-oh! Thank you Kacchan! Your food is the best!” Deku said as he dug in. He let out an appreciative hum as the delicious flavor hit his tastebuds. Even if it was a little to spicy for his taste it still tasted amazing.</p><p>Deku ate his lunch as he listened to the conversation going on around him joining in every now and then. He smiled softly as he heard Katsuki start to yell.</p><p>After they finish eating he walked back with them a small smile on his face. He was so happy and warm that he forgot about the situation with the “Urarakasquad”.</p><p>That was until the end of the day. He sighed as he walked over to Uraraka. “Hey, can we hangout today or are you busy?” He asked voice tired. “Sorry busy.” She said as she walked out the door. Todoroki and Iida following close behind. He let out a sad sigh and headed out the door.</p><p>He walked down the empty halls and let the soft tears roll off his cheeks. He was alone so he didn’t bother to wipe them away. </p><p>He walked lost in thought.<br/><br/>What did he do? <br/>Do they hate him?<br/>Why do they hate him? <br/>How can he fix it? <br/>Can he fix it?<br/>Do they not want to be friends? <br/>What happened?</p><p>He sighed again. He was so lost in though he didn’t feel the warm presence of other people. After a couple seconds he looked up and saw six faces all looking at him with concern. His eyes widened and he quickly tried to wipe his tears away. <br/><br/></p><p>“W-what are y-you guys d-doing here?” He asked eyes watching his feet as they shuffled around nervously. “We came to see if you wanted to hang out with us today. But when we called your name you just kept walking so we had to follow you!” Kirishima said with a warm smile.</p><p>Mima stepped forward and creased both of Deku’s cheeks. “What happened to you Izu” She asked as she brushed the tears away. Deku sighed sadly and leaned closer to the touch. “Urarakasquad. They ditch me every day and I am sad about it cause they lie every time all of them.” He whispered closing his eyes. </p><p>Mina kissed his forehead and let go of his cheeks. She giggled as Deku’s cheeks turned scarlet. “Want to hang with us for now Deku?” Katsuki asked stepping forward and reaching his hand out. Izuku nodded and slid his hand into Bakugou’s. Katsuki smiled laced their fingers together.</p><p>”Then let’s head to my house. Come on you fucking extras and stop looking at me like that!” He barked as he stomped away dragging the nerd with him. The rest of the Bakusquad trailing after them grinding like mad men.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Maybe Some New Friends</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I hope you enjoy!!❤️</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The walk to Katsuki’s house was nice. Izuku hadn’t had any quality time with anyone for awhile so it was nice to walk with nice happy people. Nice to give a genuine smile. Nice to laugh and giggle. Nice to just be happy and warm.<br/><br/></p><p>They walked for awhile maybe 30 minutes before they reached his and Bakugou’s neighborhood. They walked the few steps to the Apartment and took the stairs to his door. The whole way they laughed and talked.</p><p>It was great! He felt warm, happy, good and right. He felt like a person. He felt like he found some people who knew he was a person with feelings. A person who needed some friends and they were there. They were there for him. Kirishima, Kaminari, Sero, Mina, Jirou but most of all Kacchan he was all ways there for Deku. They are all here for him.</p><p>But the best part of the whole thing was that Izuku and Katsuki held hands the whole way there. Threw the street, into the apartment, up the stairs, and to his front door. </p><p>Izuku felt giddy as he stud at the front door. “Wait Kacchan are your parents home?” He asked hoping they were it had been awhile and he want to say ‘hi’.</p><p>”Yeah the Old Hag insisted that if I was bring the extras over she and dad were going to stay no matter what.” He said grumpily as he unlocked the door. Kicking it open. Izuku had to smother a giggle at the screech that accompanied the action. </p><p>“BAKUGOU KATSUKI!! We have been over this! You have to stop doing that you disrespectful brat!” Mitsuki yelled from the kitchen.</p><p>“Yeah Yeah whatever Old Hag!” He yelled back taking his shoes off and telling us to do the same. “I TOLD YOU NOT TO CALL ME THAT!!” She yelled at her son.</p><p>Who huffed and walked to stand in the doorway of the kitchen. He crossed his  arms and leaned his shoulder against the doorway.</p><p>“Whatever. Can you keep the extras entertained while I change? Or are you to old?” He asked sarcastically. His mom huffed a laugh. “I mange you everyday I bet they’re better than you.” He glared at his mom “As if.” He turned to the group.“I’m going to change. I’ll be back. You can sit on the couch or the floor I don’t care. Don’t. Break. Anything.” He glared one more time before he left.</p><p>Everyone sat on the couch or the floor. They took out their phones and just sat and talked. Deku on the other hand walked to the kitchen and smiled at Mitsuki. “Hello Mrs.Bakugou!” He waved and she turned to him eyes wide. They looked so much like her son’s. They just lacked the same spark that he had. A giant grin broke across her face.</p><p>“Izuku! It’s been awhile! How have you been?” She asked with a soft smile. “I’ve been good and you?” She went back to stirring the curry. “As good as you can get with that brat around.” Deku laughed. They talked just the two of them for awhile before Katsuki’s dad came and all three of them talked.<br/><br/></p><p>After 20 minutes Katsuki came down in a black and orange hoodie with sweat pants. Deku smiled at him Katsuki threw a bundle of clothes at his face. “Don’t look at me with that blinding smile!” Izuku blushed “Now go take a shower and change you probably smell awful!” He yelled. Before Deku could say anything Katsuki glared “now nerd!!” And Deku raced up the stairs</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. What To Do</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After Deku got out of the shower he looked to see what Katsuki had given him to wear. </p><p><br/>There was a dark gray hoodie with a orange hood and a pair of black pants. He smiled as he held the hoodie up. It was so Katsuki’s stile. The hoodie was one of his favorites he liked to see Katsuki wear it. The colors were just perfect for Kacchan. </p><p>Deku slipped it on and looked at him self in the mirror. He smiled softly. He liked the way he looked in Katsuki’s hoodie. He let out a small giggle when he saw just how big it was on him. He pulled on his sweat pants and put his uniform into his backpack. </p><p><br/>After he was he was sure he had done everything he was supposed to he went back down stairs. He walked into the living room. He saw everyone was there except for Mr and Mrs. Bakugou and Katsuki. “Were’s Kacchan?” He asked. Kirishima looked up from his phone. “Jesus you’re small! He’s helping set the table.” Deku blushed and looked away. “Uhh... T-Thank you.” He said nervously and left to go find Katsuki.</p><p>He walked into the kitchen. Mitsuki was putting the food into bowls and Marasru was making tea. “Oh! Hello Izuku! You look so cute!” Mitsuki said with a smile. “O-oh T-Thank you!” He looked down at his feet. “Oi! Deku help me se-!” Katsuki stopped talking and Izuku looked up. He was surprised to see Katsuki’s face.</p><p>His eyes were wide and his cheeks were pink. Deku knew he looked the same but instead his cheeks were scarlet not a soft pink like Bakugou’s. “Ahem.” Deku blinked and looked over at Mitsuki who was smirking at him. He sheepishly scratched the back of his head. Blush still on his cheeks.</p><p><br/>“A-Anyway what did you need Kacchan?” Deku asked looking at they floor again. “Just help me set the table.” Deku nodded and together they set the table. ‘This is going to be an interesting dinner.” Deku thought.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Questions Or Answers</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I hope you enjoy!!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Deku was right it was a interesting dinner. </p><p>For him at least. </p><p>They kept asking him questions. It wasn't that they were asking him questions it was the questions they asked. Like Mitsuki asked "Izuku honey can you tell your mom that we need to hang out more for me? Does she have a boyfriend yet? I swear that women needs a man in her life and no not you Izuku honey." Then she went into a rant about how Inko had to be one of the most pent up people one the planet. Then it was questions about his sexuality and then his type then his home and school life, friends. The list goes on. </p><p>"Oh my god! Can you stop with the questions already?! You've already asked him everything! I just want to eat in silence!" Katsuki yelled glaring at everyone including his parents. They all huffed and went back to eating. Deku relaxed and sent Bakugou a greatful smile. </p><p>They ate and talked. Watched moves and played games. Read comics and snacked on chips, popcorn, and sweets and drank soda, tea and water. Soon it was time to go home. Deku pouted as he put his shoes.</p><p>"Stop pouting we can eat lunch at school. So smile now." Izuku giggled and looked and Katsuki. "I would love to smile for you Kacchan." He giggled at the blush on his face. "I'll walk you to school tomorrow." Deku nodded and bounced on the balls of his feet. "YES!!!" He yelled and hugged Katsuki. "Please!" He giggled and pulled back kissing his cheek.</p><p>"Bye Kacchan!" He yelled as he walked out the door. He bounced all the way home excited and happy. He walked into his apartment with a blinding smile.</p><p>"Hello Izuku honey! Did you have a good time?" She asked as he pulled her into a hug. She let him happy to see him back to his old self."Yes it was so much fun! Oh Anutie wants you to call her and Kacchan is walking me to school tomorrow!" He called as he bounded up the stairs. He walked into his room and closed the door. </p><p>He was starting to get ready for bed when he realized he was still wearing Katsuki's hoodie. He took off the sweat pants and climbed into bed exited for tomorrow. He fell asleep with a happy small smile on his face.</p><p>The next day Katsuki kept his promise and they walked to school together. Deku was giggling and laughing and had a huge bright smile as he walked into school. He walked down the halls hand in hand with Bakugou.</p><p>He walked into the classroom and not even 2 seconds later everyone's eyes were on them. "Isn't that right Kacchan?" Deku asked continuing their conversation from before unaware of all the eyes on him. "That's right nerd now go sit down I'm going to the bathroom." Deku nodded and took his seat waiting for Kacchan to come back.</p><p>"Hey Deku!" Urakau came up to him. His smile dropped a little. "Oh h-hey" He greeted with a wobbly smile. "Want to eat linch with us?"She asked but Deku shook his head. "Can't I'm eating with Kacchan!" He giggled softly and a small fond smile made its way onto his face at the thought of the explosive blond. </p><p>"Oh really?" Urakau asked with a glare. Deku was taken back for a second before he regained his composer. "Yeah he said we could yesterday." Her glare just hardened. "You can't eat with him you'er supposed to eat with us!"She yelled at him. He stud looking her in the eye. </p><p> "Oh so now you want me to eat with you! NOW you want me to hangout with you! NOW you want to be friends!?" He glared green electricity swirling around his body.</p><p>"You didn't want me around for two weeks! YOU lied to me everyday! NOW that I have someone to hangout with and talk to NOW you'er mad at me for having fun and feeling good and happy!" He took a step forward and she stepped back. "NOW you'er going to yell at me?! You have no right to tell me what to do and you can't tell me that I can't hangout with Kacchan! YOU are insane. Don't tell me what to do!" He backed her against the wall anger and sadness swirling in those joyful electric green eyes. Tears filled them to the brim and started to over flow.</p><p>"J-Just leave me alone." He whispered and broke down crying. Silent cries turned into full on sobs. All the pain and anger. All the heartbreak and broken trust. It all increased the flow. He felt so alone and broken like no one was there. Alone and broken.</p><p>He never thought this would ever happen to him, but here he is on his knees tears streaming down his face and his former best friend standing in front of him.</p><p>"Deku." He just cried harder. "Deku don't cry. I'm here." He was then pulled into a warm solid chest. He cried into the warm chest and hiccuped as warm strong arms wrapped around him and sniffed as a hand slid through his hair. He sighed and nuzzled into the crook of Katsuki's neck. </p><p>"Don't worry Deku. Everything is fine now. I'm here with you so wipe those tears away." Deku leaned back and let Kacchan wipe his tears. "I'm sorry." He whispered. "There is nothing to be sorry for. Now lets clean those tears. Come on." Deku giggled softly as Katuki lifted him off the ground and stared to carry him to the bathroom. </p><p>He was fine. Everything was going to be ok he had Kacchan and the Bakusquad. He was going to be fine.</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I hope you enjoyed this chapter!!!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Comfort</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I hope you like this chapter ❤️❤️</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After that incident with Uraraka Deku just ignored all of them. </p><p>He didn’t ask to hangout, he didn’t talk to them, he didn’t even look in their direction. If they were walking on one side of the hall he would walk on the other. If they smiled and waved he would turn around and do something else. He acted like he didn’t care he didn’t smile at them or wave. Barely talked to them and never hung out with any of them. </p><p>But for Deku it was really hard to be mean to someone. Even if they were assholes to him.</p><p>It is hard to turn your back on someone you trusted and thought was your friend. He may have but a brave face on up front but on the inside he was crumbling. He lost a piece of his heart when he turned away, when he glared, when didn’t answer their questions or smile back or wave. He was breaking and the only reason he could keep going was because EveryNight he cried to Katsuki and his friends.</p><p>He sat on the couch in one of their houses crying and mumbling. Anxiety at its peak everyday. But they always stayed always made sure he was fine and ok before the played games and hung out to get their minds off of what just happened. Every time  they sat there and listened to him rant. They never turned never said ‘This is to much’ never left him. </p><p>So he made sure to do as they told him to and ignored the Urarakasquad. The problem was he didn’t know how much longer he could last. That was until he heard Katsuki’s shouting as he turned the corner. He looked up and saw Bakugou standing in front of Todoroki, Uraraka, and Iida. What he heard made his eyes widen and he freezes. He watched from around the corner. </p><p>“You got to stop!!” Katsuki yelled fists clenched. “Stop what Bakugou?” Todoroki asked as cold as ever. “You have to stop trying to get Deku to like you again.” He said voice softer this time. “W-what do you mean?” Uraraka asked ready to fight him. Bakugou just glared. “I mean you’re breaking him.” They just looked at him in confusion. He huffed. “Dense fuckers!”</p><p>“You’re fucking making him sad! He’s trying so hard and you’re not helping by doing <em>that! </em>He not being my Deku he-he’s being sad and gloomy! He doesn’t smile as bright anymore and his eyes don’t shine and flash every five seasons. He moping all the time! He doesn’t have a bounce in his step and-and I need him to! Because if he doesn’t then I can’t go on!” They stared at him in shock.</p><p>“Please you have to stop. Because if he isn’t happy then I-I can’t be happy either. S-so please just give him sometime so he can figure this shit out.” He looked at them with such desperation. “I need him to be happy so we can continue together.” Uraraka stared at him for a second before she glared. “Deku isn’t sad he’s so happy right now!” Katsuki shook his head. “H-he’s not?” Todoroki asked and Bakugou shook his head. “You said we weren’t suppose to hang out with him because he was so much happier without us.” Iida said as he looked at Uraraka. She looked scared.</p><p>”He is right Bakugou?!” He shook his head “No PinkCheeks he’s not.” Todoroki looked at her. “You lied to us.” She shook her head a smile on her face “No of course not! Besides we don’t need Deku anyway!” Iida and Todoroki glared at her. “I do.” Todoroki said and Iida nodded “I need him to.” She looked between them. “O-oh well I’m just going to-!” She turned to leave when Katsuki grabbed her arm.</p><p>”Ow! Bakugou! Let go!” He glared down at her. “You caused Izuku to cry. He has spilled so many tears over this and you think I’m going to let you get away without at least one burn?” He palms crackled. She stiffened. “You are a devil from hell. Fucking asshole!” Bakugou smashed his hand to her face and let off a small explosion. He burned her arms and the side of her face. </p><p>She lay on the ground chest rising and falling. Eyes wild with fear. Katsuki stud over her with a wild look in his eyes. “I’ll let you off this time but only because the nerd would be upset if I hurt you to bad.” He turned and walked a few steps before he looked over his shoulder.</p><p>“But if you make Izuku cry again I will not hesitate to end you.” His eyes glowed red before he looked forward and continued to walk.</p><p>Deku turned away from the scene in front of him. Eyes wide and chest pounding.<br/><br/></p><p>What the fucking hell was that!?</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I hope you enjoyed this chapter ❤️❤️!!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Sweet</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I hope you enjoy ❤️❤️</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A lot happened that day.</p><p>After Deku left Todoroki and Iida to deal with Uraraka he went to catch up with Bakugou. When he was a few steps behind Katsuki he felt nervous. It wasn’t a shock he has always felt nervous around Bakugou but he hasn’t been in a long time. He had questions constantly running through his head.</p><p>What if his eyes are still glowing?<br/>Would he be mad at me if I told him I saw?<br/>Why do they red glow like that? <br/>Is it weird that I kinda like them like that?</p><p>These few questions played over and over. He pondered over these questions which lead him to mumbling. He didn’t notice the rest of his friends move closer or the fond smiles they sent him. He also didn’t notice that Bakugou had stopped which ended up with him crashing into the blond.</p><p>”Oh!” He squeaked as he fell on the explosive teens chest. “Oi!” Deku blushed as strong arms wrapped around him. “I-I’m s-sorry Kacchan!” He stuttered out. He shyly hid his scarlet face in Bakugou’s chest. ‘Oh god! This is so embarrassing!’ He internally yelled at him self. “It’s fine nerd.” Bakugou’s voice was kind and soft. “What were you thinking about anyway?” He asked as he lifted Deku’s chin up with his pointer finger. </p><p>Deku reluctantly lifted his face. His eyes searched the blond’s face. After a second he locked eyes with him.</p><p>Izuku looked into his beautiful crimson red eyes. “I saw you this morning with the Urarakasquad.” He whispered breathlessly. He expected the older boy to yell or shout. To get angry or mad. But he didn’t he just smirked and then laughed. Deku stared up at him shock and confusion swirling like whirlpools in his emerald eyes. </p><p>“Let me guess you were freaking out because of my eyes.” It wasn't a question it was a statement but Izuku nodded anyway. “You were mumbling because of my eyes?” Deku nodded again. “Nerd don’t worry about that. It’s nothing big! Knowing you you’ll just stress your self out.” He smiled fondly at Deku and stud lifting Izuku with him. “If you really want to know I will tell you another time.” Izuku nodded enthusiastically. “Yes! Yes! Yes!” He bounced happily and than remembered what Katsuki had done for him.</p><p>He leaned closer to Bakugou and kissed his cheek. “Thank you for being there for me Kacchan!” He leaned back. Cheeks red but the brightest smile on his lips. “Y-yeah yeah whatever.” Katsuki stuttered and then cleared his throat. The rest of the Bakusquad laughed and giggled. “Oi! Shut the Fuck up!”</p><p>And just like that Bakugou was back to normal. Deku smiled and grabbed Katsuki’s hand and pulled him to class.</p><p>What a sweet start to a day.</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Sorry it took awhile to post but thank you for your patience!!🥺🥺❤️</p><p>I hope you enjoyed ❤️❤️😎😜</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Rebuild</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I hope you enjoy 😊</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>During lunch Deku was sitting with the Bakusquad like he did everyday. When someone tapped his shoulder. He cut off mid-sentence and turned to look at the person. </p><p>“Oh, Hi Todoroki, Iida! What did you guys need?” He smiled at them.</p><p>Which seemed to surprise them a little. “H-hi! W-we wanted to a-apologize for o-our behavior.” Iida stuttered. Todoroki nodded next to him. “We are very sorry for the way we acted, Midoriya.” Todoroki looked down at the ground which was something that was rare for Todoroki.</p><p>Deku smiled softly and stud. He pulled them both into a hug. “It fine I forgave you awhile ago! Just don’t do it again!” He pulled back and smiled sweetly. </p><p>“Come join us! That’s ok right Kacchan?” He looked at the blond who was shoving his face full of spicy food. He swallowed before he looked at Deku. “I don’t give a fuck! Do what you want nerd.” Izuku giggled. “Well come on than! Take a seat!” Iida and Todoroki nodded before they sat down. Deku giggled as he sat back down next to Katsuki. </p><p>“What’s so funny nerd?” Bakugou glared over at him. To anyone that glare would’ve made the blond look angry, annoyed or just beyond irritated. But to Izuku that was the kindest thing the blond would do up front. </p><p>“Oh it’s nothing Kacchan! I’m just happy!” Katsuki nodded and before he turned away Deku could the smallest smile on his lips. That made Izuku even more happy.</p><p>They ate lunch and happily left the cafeteria. As they walked down the hall (or in Deku’s case skipped) they joked and laughed. When they walked into class they all had bright smiles. Even Bakugou seemed happier. </p><p>“Oh god.” They heard Mr. Aizawa soft groan from the corner. “This better nod disrupt my class.” The tired teacher said as he zipped up his yellow sleeping bag. The class laughed at the sight. Even Bakugou chuckled a bit. “Whatever go to your seats.” Deku bounced over to desk and sat down. He pulled his notebook out of his yellow bag.</p><p>A hand landed on the table and he looked up to see who’s it was. His eyes landed on Bakugou’s face and he smiled. “Oh! Hi Kacchan! What did you need?” He asked with a fond smile. “Nothing. Just wanted to know if you wanted to hangout with us today. Since it’s Friday the extras want to have a sleepover.” Izuku smiled up at him “Yes I want to go!” He smiled and sat down.</p><p>”Good. It’s at Raccoon eyes place.” Deku nodded he was so excited!</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I hope you enjoyed this chapter ❤️❤️</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. First Realization</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After school Deku walked to the front gates. That’s were the others were waiting. He bounced over to them. </p><p>“Hey guys!” They looked over at him and smiled. They all greeted him.</p><p>”Hey Midobro! Me, you, and Bakugou are going to walk home together. The others are going to Mina’s! But we assumed you don’t have anything to wear so we will walk with you!” Kirishima smirked.</p><p>He wrapped his arm around Bakugou’s shoulder. The said blond snarled and shoved the red haired teen off. Izuku giggled.</p><p>”Well what are we waiting for?!” Deku yelled as he grabbed both the boys hands. “Bye guys! See you at Mina’s house!” The others nodded. “Aright bye Deku!” Denki yelled back with a wave. They all turned and headed in the other direction.</p><p>Once they were out of ear shot Deku turned and smirked at Kirishima. The spike haired teen looked taken aback by this action. “So... what’s with you and Kami?“ Deku smirked and mischievous glint in his eyes. </p><p>A blush broke across Kirishima’s face. “W-what are you talking a-about?” Deku giggled. “Fucking finally!” Izuku turned to looked at Katsuki. “Fuck! I thought I was the only one! But then you saw it too and now you saw it and-! God!” Bakugou looked at Deku.</p><p>”You see it right?” Midoriya nodded and Bakugou smiled. “Hah! I told you Shitty Hair!” He pulled them towards their neighborhood.</p><p>“So tell us.” Deku looked at Kirishima who was as red as his hair. “Come on tell us something you like about DuceFace.” Izuku looked at Bakugou. He had a kind, caring look in his eyes and that warmed Deku’s heart to see him show his care for once. </p><p>“W-well, I-I don’t really know were to start.” He looked at the both of them with hopeful eyes. “Tell us...how he makes you feel.” Deku said softly.</p><p>“Well... he makes my chest all warm when he smiled and when he laughs at my jokes my stomach flips it feels like a container of butterflies was opened. I love the way his smile makes me melt and I love that he’s kind and funny. The way his eyes literally light up when we watch memes or he gets a question right.” He turned and looked at the two other boys.</p><p>”But most of all I love that no matter how much goes against him he can just laugh it off and mess around like nothing happened.” Midoriya and Bakugou smiled at a dreamy Kirishima.</p><p>“I think you love him.” Deku whispered softly. The shock in Kirishima’s eyes was amusing. “You’re right I do.” </p><p>“Well now that you realize this when are you going to confess?” Bakugou asked getting straight to the point like always. Kiri seemed to think for a second. </p><p>“I’m not sure. But I know it will be soon.” Izuku nodded. “Alright! Let’s get the things we need. I also need to tell my mom that I’m staying with you guys tonight!” He lead the way up to his apartment. After a few minutes they reached the top and he walked to the door.</p><p>”Ok come in! My mom will be happy to see you I’m going to get my stuff.” He opened the door. “Mom I’m home! Kacchan and Kirishima are here too!” His mom dashed from the kitchen to the front door in mere seconds.</p><p>“Izuku! I missed you!” She pulled him into a hug. He smiled and hugged her back. “I missed you too mom!” </p><p>“Katsuki! I haven’t seen you in a while! How are you sweetie?” He smiled at her. “I’ve been good Auntie.” He leaned down and hugged her. “You’ve grow so much!” He laughed. “Yeah, the Old Hag said the same thing.” She smiled up at him and turned to the third teen.</p><p>“And who might you be?” Kirishima smiled “I’m Kirishima Eijiro.” He held out his hand but Inko pushed it aside and hugged him. “Any friend of Izuku and Katsuki must be a good person! So welcome to the family!” Kirishima hugged her back.</p><p>After a second he pulled back and wiped his eyes. “Right thank you.” She nodded and turned to her son who had gotten his stuff and was now putting his shoes on.</p><p>”I’m going to spend the night with Kacchan, Kirishima and some of our friends! Is that alright?” Inko nodded “Of course! Don’t forget your phone and text me when you get there and before you go to bed.” Deku looked at his mom and nodded. “You’re not going to be lonely are you?” She shook her head. “No, Mitsuki is coming over!” Deku nodded and opened the door.</p><p>”Ok well I love you!” She smiled. “Love you too, Izuku!” He closed the door and the three boys made there way to Mina’s house. </p><p>Izuku was so excited!</p><p>It was after all his first sleepover with more that one person. How could he not be?</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Second Realization</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I hope you like❤️❤️😅</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When they arrived at Mina’s house Deku eagerly knocked on the door. Denki opened it with a smiled. </p><p>“You guys are finally here! Hey Kiri.” He smiled shyly at Kirishima. Who responded similarly. “Hey, Kami.”Katsuki and Izuku shared a look, as the electric boy and red head stared at each other. “A-anyway come in.” Kaminari stepped aside and blushed. </p><p>He closed the door and waited for them to take their shoes off. Then he led them to the living room. </p><p>”Oh you guys are finally here!” Mina said as she bounced over and hugged them. Deku happily returned it as did Kirishima, but Bakugou pushed her off and grumbled. She just laughed and stepped back. “Come join us! I have to grab snacks cause a certain someone,” she looked at Kaminari, who blushed “Ate them all!” She smiled. </p><p>”Oh well I can go instead.” Deku offered. She looked at him in shock. “Really you’d do that?” He nodded and she smile “Yeah sure than that so sweet of you Izu!” She laughed and hugged him again. “I’ll come too. You too IcyHot.” He glared at the candy cane teen. Deku smiled and grabbed Bakugou’s hand. “Alright, Kacchan! Let’s get our shoes on!”</p><p>They walked out the front door and wait for Todoroki who walked out a few seconds later. “Alright let’s go.” Todoroki said with a strained tone in his usually calm voice.</p><p>They walked down the street to the convent store. “So...Tell us about Iida.” Deku said with a hint of amusement in his voice. Todoroki looked over at him in shock. “What do you mean?” He asked confused. “Don’t play dumb with us! Me and the nerd see the way you look at him!” </p><p>“How do I look at him?” He asked as he looked at Bakugou. The blond just smirked at him. “When you look at that Four Eyed Dipshit I can practically see hearts in your eyes.” The candy cane’s eyes widened and he looked at Midoriya who shook his head in agreement.</p><p>”Yeah Todoroki and when he talks to you you sit up straighter and listen interest.” Bakugou nodded along and added in helpfully. “You smile slightly when he is lecturing you and you have a fond look in your eyes.” Todoroki thought for a second. “So... tell us!” He looked at Midoriya than Bakugou. He sighed before he let his mind drift to the class Rep. He thought for a second. Letting his mind wonder something he never did.</p><p>”I don’t know much about Iida, but I do know I like being in his presence.” His eyes looked ahead and seemed to glaze over slightly. “He’s strict and takes things a little to seriously, but I find it amusing and...cute. I’ve never really seen him smile, but I have seen his eyes glow with determination. He cares a lot about our class and is a very kind man. I’ve never herd his laugh but I bet it is extremely enchanting. He is fairly handsome. When I look at him I feel a... tug? In my...heart? My stomach gets warm and my cheeks feel hot. I don’t know much about Iida but I do want to know more.” </p><p>Todoroki looked at the two boys. “I’ve never felt this way before. Do you know what it is I’m feeling?” He asked softly and unsure. It was kinda unnerving to see him like this. “I think you’re in love IcyHot.” Bakugou stopped walking and put his hand on the boy’s shoulder. </p><p>”Look IcyHot. I know it can be hard to open up. But it feels good to get stuff off your chest. I’m not tell you to tell me or Deku or anyone you don’t want it’s not something you should force. But I think if you talk to Four Eyes you will feel better.” He smiled at Shoto. Deku smiled warmly at Katsuki. He was so proud of his Kacchan.</p><p>Todoroki nodded “Yes I understand. I’m in love with Iida and should talk to him.” He looked at Bakugou who nodded and smiled. “Good!” Now lets go get our snacks extra” he turned “and Deku.” Izuku giggled and jogged to catch up.</p><p>Snacks then games than what happens next? Deku thought as they walked to the store.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I hope you enjoyed 🍫❤️</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Assault</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I hope you enjoy 😊</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>They wondered around the store picking up snacks and other items here and there. Once they got what they wanted they turned and walked towards the cash register when Todoroki stopped suddenly.</p><p>”How are we going to pay for this?” He asked. Deku looked at Katsuki before both boy laughed. “We have money, IcyHot.” Bakugou said as he and Midoriya continued to walk to the counter.</p><p>As they got closer the person behind the counter features became clearer.</p><p>It was a girl. She was around they’re age. Her hair was pink and faded into orange which she had put up into pigtails. Her eyes were a dark hot pink color and watched them closely as they walked closer. Every now and then they flicked to Izuku and darkened. Her name tag read “Sally’.</p><p>They stopped in front of her. She was chewing a piece of gum and twisting a lock of hair around her finger as she eyed Deku. She leaned against the counter and got closer to him. Deku who seemed to be the most innocent person in the world just smiled.</p><p>”Oh! Uh...H-hello.” Deku seemed nervous and uncomfortable his hands twitched and twisted into the bottom of his shirt. His eyes were locked on the floor and his eyebrows scrunched in confusion.</p><p>Bakugou’s eye twitched and he slammed the basket of food on the counter. Her eyes snapped to him and he growled.“Hi we’d like to checkout please not be checked out.” He snarled. She huffed and stared to scan the items. </p><p>Bakugou smiled at Deku when he looked up at him in shock. He reached over and slid his hand into Izuku. The green haired boy smiled back and intertwined their fingers.</p><p>”That’ll be a total of $15.25.” Bakugou looked back at the girl who held her hand out with a raised eyebrow. Katsuki growled as he dugout some cash. He slapped it into the girls hand and took his change.</p><p>“So...What are you doing later freckles?” The girl asked as she bagged their things. Deku looked shocked and shrugged a little. “Err... I’m hanging out with my friends?” He looked at the ground. “Cool, Cool. But do you by chance want to hangout with me instead?” He looked at her with a uncomfortable(trying to be kind)smile. “N-no thank you.” He whispered as he stepped closer to Bakugou’s side. Fingers still wrapped around the blond’s.</p><p>”Well, can I get your phone number?” Deku shook his head again. “N-no you c-can’t.” He whispered and hide his face in Katsuki’s shoulder. It should have stopped there. She shouldn’t have kept going. He had denied her twice. Izuku felt uncomfortable, disturbed and awkward.   </p><p>”Can I at lest get your name?” Deku turned his head a little and looked at her with one eye the other hidden in Bakugou’s shoulder. “N-no.” He said again voice strained and tears gathering in his eyes. “Come on! It’ll be fun!” She smiled and leaned over the counter top. He watched as she reached towards his hand. Until a hand caught her wrist.</p><p>”He said no.” Katsuki snarled with a clam deep voice. “Back off.” He heard Todoroki say from the other side. He sighed and shuffled closer to Katsuki. “Whatever.” She huffed and rolled her eyes. “Just have to try again another time.” She said with a smirk.</p><p>’Yeah, I’m going to have to deal with that. I’m going to deal with this bitch later.’ Katsuki growled in his head. </p><p>“Come on Deku. Grab the bag Half’n‘Half!” He called as he walked out the door with Deku.</p><p>”You ok Deku?” Bakugou asked after they were a safe distance away from the store. “Yeah, thank you Kacchan! You too Todoroki!” He smiled up at them. They both sighed in relief. “Good.” Katsuki said softly and whipped Izuku’s tears away.</p><p>“Let’s get back to Pinky’s house.” He kissed Deku’s cheek and hugged him. “It is after all your first huge sleepover.” Deku smiled up at him and happily nodded.</p><p>”Yes I’m so excited!” They held hand and walked towards Mina’s house.</p><p>They were unaware of the smirking Todoroki.</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I hope you liked this chapter ❤️❤️</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. The Party Shall Go On</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I hope you like this chapter 😊❤️🍫</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The walk back to Mina’s house was quite and calm.</p><p>It soothed the rest of Deku’s anxiety that had spiked from the store incident.</p><p>They opened the door to Mina’s apartment a few minutes later. </p><p>“We’re back!” Deku called as he took off his shoes. He walked into the living room with Bakugou and Todoroki close behind. The group turned and looked at them excitedly.“We brought snacks! As promised!” He took the bags from Shouto and held them out. “Here!” Mina stud and bounced over to them pulling Deku into a hug.</p><p>”Thank you for going!” He nodded, smiled and walked towards the kitchen. “Come help me set this up Kacchan!” The blond nodded and followed. </p><p>Once in the kitchen Deku set the bags on the counter and they both washed their hands. “Alright Kacchan! What do you want to work on first?” He looked up at the blond who had just finished drying his hands. “You put the snacks into bowls and I will put the ice cream into freezer. Then we can both get the cups and drinks.” Izuku nodded and set to work.</p><p>He grabbed five big bowls and separated them. He put them down on the marble counter tops. He grabbed the pretzels from the bag and poured them into the green bowl. He opened the a bag of hard and gummy candies and poured them into the pink bowl. He put the two different kinds of chips into the yellow and blue bowl and then put popcorn into an orange one. When done he smiled and looked at Katsuki who just put the last ice cream in the freezer. </p><p>”Good Job, nerd. Now carry the soda and cups and I’ll get the snacks.” When Deku pouted he glared and said “I don’t trust your clumsy ass to not drop them.” He said as he grabbed the bowls and balanced them as he walked into the living room. Izuku huffed and grabbed the soda and cups.</p><p>He walked into the living room and smiled. “Alright guys what do you want to do?” He asked as he set his set the drinks on the coffee table. “We are going to eat and chill!” Kami exclaimed happily oblivious of the soft smile and fond look Kiri scent him. “Alright that sounds awesome!” </p><p>Izuku looked at Bakugou. The explosive teen had one arm on the arm of the couch and the other on the back. Deku grabbed a cup and filled it with candies.He held it out to Katsuki who picked a couple gummy bears and tossed them into his mouth. Deku beamed at him. He sat down next to Bakugou. His back pressed to the blonds side. He tucked his feet up onto the couch and put his head on Katsuki’s shoulder.</p><p>He smiled up at the blond who gave him a small but sincere smile in return.</p><p>Deku sighed and relaxed against the blonds side. He smiled as the taller boy ran his hand through his hair. Deku nodded off a few times. The sound of laughter, quite chatter, clicking buttons and what ever video games the others decided to play filled the back ground. He was so warm and happy. His eyes had long closed and the fingers in his hair were warm against his scalp. He was surrounded by the scent of Bakugou and that relaxed him even more. Just as he was about to drift into actual sleep a few words caught his attention.</p><p>”Who wants to play Truth Or Dare?” At the his eyes snapped open and he grinned. </p><p>’Hell Yes!!’ His mind screamed.</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I hope you enjoyed this chapter and thank you for your patience ❤️❤️</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. The Start Of The Game</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I hope you enjoy this chapter ❤️❤️👍🏽</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p><p>Deku smirked and looked up at Katsuki who huffed and glared at Mina.</p><p>”Way to go Pinky you woke the nerd up.” He glared and growled but his fingers still ran softly threw the green soft hair. “Oh! Sorry Izu I didn’t mean to wake you.”</p><p>She looked at him with a mixture of worries, apologies, care and love swirling in her unique eyes. His chest filled with warmth at her concerns though he waved them off with a smile he was more than happy to have been woken up and not miss out on the fun.</p><p>”Don’t worry MiMi I wasn’t sleeping anyway.” He laughed softly and sank back into Katsuki’s side. “But if you really want to make it up to me by playing Truth Or Dare.” She grinned and he smirked. </p><p>”Alright guys! You herd the broccoli let’s play!” As everyone put down what they were doing and got into a good enough circle Deku changed how he was laying.</p><p>He lay his whole upper body on Bakugou’s lap and stretched his legs out on the rest of the couch. Bakugou’s hands switched too. One draped over Izuku’s stomach. His other one was still on the couch arm but Deku’s head was on it and his hand was still running threw his hair.</p><p>Deku turned onto his side and looked at the group. He sighed content and just took in the feeling of Bakugou’s hands on him. “Your hands are warm Kacchan.” Deku sighed and snuggled closer. “Who’s going first?” He asked softly. He opened his eyes when silence followed. </p><p>He shifted a little to look at his friends to see them all looking at him with wide eyes. The looks caused him to blush and feel awkward. </p><p>”W-what’s wrong?” He stuttered out. “Is something wrong?” He was starting to get worried. “Are you guys ok?” Jirou shook her head and nodded. “Yeah yeah we’re fine. Sorry for worrying you Midoriya.” He sighed and nodded back. “Ok so let’s play!”</p><p>The others seemed to come out of whatever shock they were in and started to get excited again. “Yeah Mina you should go first!” Kami said happily as he sat on one of the couches next to Kirishima.</p><p>Mina nodded and looked around the uneven circle. It was really doing a deal on Iida’s OCD. </p><p>After a second glance she locked eyes with Momo. “Momo Truth Or Dare?” She asked with a smirk. The black haired girl looked like she was battling with her self. After a few more seconds she answered confidently. “Dare!” She smiled and nodded like she was pleased with her self. </p><p>Mina smirked and almost immediately had an answer. “I Dare you to wear overalls, a pink shirt, and black high tops!” Momo looked at her in confusion before she could ask Mina clarified. “In front of your dad!” Momo’s face suddenly paled a bit and she looked nervous. “Oh God! He’s going to be so annoyed.” Mina laughed.</p><p>”Alright your turn!” Momo nodded and looked at Iida. “Iida Truth Or Dare?” He didn’t even think twice before he said “Truth.” Momo bit her lip and put her finger under her chin. A sign that she was thinking hard. “Do you like being our class Rep?” She asked with a hint of curiosity in her voice. </p><p> Iida nodded and the grinned. “I do indeed enjoy being your class Rep.” Smiles broke out through around the circle. </p><p> </p><p>The game continued like that for awhile. Small Dares and even smaller Truths before it was Mina’s turn again. Both Deku and Bakugou hadn't gotten asked but that was fine with them it made it easier. But they still held their breath as they waited for Mina to pick someone.</p><p>”Kiri! Truth Or Dare?” They both sighed as neither of them were called. “Uhh... Truth?” The red head said unsure. You were never safe when it came to Mina she was the Truth Or Dare Goddess.</p><p>She smirked at him. “Do you have a crush?” </p><p>’Oh this was going to be Interesting.” Deku thought with a smirk.</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I thank you all for your patience!<br/>They are appreciated greatly ❤️❤️❤️😊🍫</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Protective Bakugou</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sorry I haven’t posted in awhile I have to wait for my motivation to come back☹️🥺</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Excitement flashed threw Izuku’s eyes. He already knew the answer to the pink girl’s question but he wanted to see how Kirishima handled it.</p><p>The said red head blushed and avoided eye contact. “Uhh...erm.” He scratched his cheek out of embarrassment. “I-I n-no I mean y-yes?” He looked disoriented. “I-I-!” He looked like he was on the verge of a break down.</p><p>“It’s fine Kiri! Just breathe and answer the question!” Kaminari said with a bright smile. Kirishima nodded and took his hand. He looked back at Mina and grinned.</p><p>”Yeah I have a crush on someone!” He said calmly with a sigh. “Thank god that’s over.” He whispered. Kami grinned at him and leaned his head on his shoulder. Kirishima smiled softly. He let go of the electric blond’s hand and wrapped his arm around his waist. </p><p>On the other couch Deku was smirking at Katsuki. “Did you see that?” He whispered. Katsuki laughed “There isn’t a person in this room who didn’t see that.” Bakugou said with a smirk of his own. They laughed at how ridiculously oblivious their friends were. Deku was about to say something about it when a question sliced threw the light atmosphere.</p><p>”Midobro Truth Or Dare?” Kirishima’s voice rang in his ears. He looked over at the spike haired boy. “I...what?” He looked over at Kirishima shock written on his face. </p><p>”You heard me Truth Or Dare?” He said a little louder. He looked up at Bakugou who just shrugged and smirked. Deku whined and hid his face in Katsuki’s chest. “I didn’t want to go first Kacchan!” The blond laughed. “It’s fine you just owe me a spicy bento later.” Deku groaned and looked back at Kiri.<br/><br/></p><p>“Dare? I t-think?” The group of high schoolers laughed. “I Dare you to...wear a maids dress.” The green hair boy paled before a huge scarlet blush crossed the bridge of his nose. “N-no! I can’t d-do...<em>that</em>!” Deku thought this idea was terrible. Kirishima and the most of the group thought this was the funniest thing on the planet. The other half ether didn’t understand or get why Deku in a dress was so amusing.</p><p>Izuku could feel the deep rumbling in Bakugou’s chest as he laughed. “Oh My God! Kiri that’s hilarious!” Mina was on the ground laughing her lungs out along with Kirishima, Kaminari, Sero and Tsu. Jirou and Katsuki were just chuckling, and Todoroki, Momo and Iida were just confused. </p><p>“H-here!” Mina left for a second as she walked away Deku could still hear her giggles. After a minute or two she returned with a box. She giggled a little as she handed it to him.</p><p>“Here!” She smirked then laughed. Deku sighed his cheeks still rosy. “Do I have to?” He asked as he looked at his friends.</p><p>“No.” Kirishima said. Hope glimpses in his eyes for a second before the boy says. “But if you don’t then you can do it later in front of the whole class on Monday.” Kirishima laughed and Izuku sat up in Bakugou’s lap. “Ok. But I might need help. Will you help me Kacchan?” He asked his big emerald eyes twinkled as he looked into Katsuki’s crimson red. </p><p>Before the blond got the chance to say anything Mina interrupted him. “No! I’ll help you! Boom boom boy probably doesn’t even know what he’s doing!” She went to grab his hand when Bakugou pulled him closer he pushed Deku’s face into his chest as he glared at the pink girl.</p><p>”You’ll bring him back right?” He asked arms tightening around him. For some reason it made Deku relax more. “Of course. Nothing will happen to your small broccoli.” Her voice softened but Katsuki kept his guard up. “If it makes you feel better we can bring all the girls with us? That way we can get you if anything happens.” Deku felt him sigh more than heard. “You promise to get me if anything happens?” Mina nodded and Bakugou’s grip loosened. “Ok if you promise. But be back soon.”</p><p>He pushed Deku’s shoulders back. He looked at his face and his eyes softened. “Be careful nerd.” Deku nodded and smiled “Of course Kacchan!” He kissed the explosive teens cheek and stud. “I’ll be back soon!” He leaned down and gave him one more hug before he stepped back.</p><p>Bakugou handed him the maids dress. Deku gave him one more smile before he turned the corner.</p><p>He was just a room over so why did it hurt so much?</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I hope u enjoyed this chapter! Thank you so much for your patience ❤️❤️😊<br/>It means a lot🍫❤️ </p><p>I’m sorry it was kinda rushed I was in class when I made it.😅😬</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Katsuki’s Unknown Confession</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hope u like🤓</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Katsuki was an anxious mess and he didn’t know why.</p><p>His hands twitched every two seconds and his leg bounced off rhythm. He chewed his bottom lip to the point were it bleed. He twisted his fingers and picked his nails. His eyes glanced to the doorway waiting for one of the girls to come running. But they never did. He sighed and tried to do something. He stud and stared to pace. Walking around the room made his twitching stop. But he continued to chew on his lip. </p><p>He had to see Deku. </p><p>Some how the thought of small, adorable green haired boy in his arms eased the tension in his shoulders just a bit. </p><p>In the other room Deku was also a mess. </p><p>He was worried about Katsuki. Ever since the incident with Uraraka in the classroom they are never really to fair from each other.</p><p>Even at school. They are always able to see each other. The only time they are not together is when Deku is at home. He chewed his lip softly as the girls helped him get into his outfit.</p><p>“Stop worrying about it!” Mina said with a smile. “Yeah! He’s fine! He’s Bakugou!” Momo said. The other girls nodded in agreement. “Alright! I-if you say so but can you guys just go a little faster?” He asked nervously they nodded and quickly finished him up.</p><p>He walked back into the living room and locked eyes with Katsuki and smiled. The blond charged at him and enveloped him in a warm hug. “Oh Thank God your safe!” He sighed and pulled Izuku closer. Deku laughed a little and put his head into the blond’s neck. “Why did you take so long?” Bakugou’s voice was muffled by Deku’s hair. “Kacchan I was gone for two minutes!” Deku laughed as he pulled back a little.</p><p>”Too long.“ Katsuki said as he pulled him back in for another hug. “Alright Kacchan!” He looked up at the blond. His eyes widened when he looked at his lip. <br/><br/></p><p>“Kacchan!” Bakugou startled a little “Y-yes?” He looked at the small boy. “We talked about chewing your lip! It’s bleeding now! You didn’t pick your nails did you?” The taller boy looked away in shame. “He did actually do that.” Sero answered from the floor. “Oh shut up Tape Face!” He glared at the boy. “Kacchan!” He grabbed the boys hands and looked at his nails.</p><p>”You were doing so good too! What got you so anxious anyway?” Katsuki sighed. “I don’t really know it’s just that...when you left I couldn’t see you and I...I got scared.” He mumbled. Izuku reached and creased his cheek. “It’s okay Kacchan! I’m still proud of you!” He stud on his tippy toes and kissed his cheek.</p><p>”Thanks nerd. I-.” He finally looked at what Midoriya was wearing. “What the fuck are you wearing?!” He asked the Dare totally slipping  his mind. </p><p>Deku stepped back and looked at him self. He blushed and scratched his cheek. “The Dare remember Kacchan?” Realization crossed his face. “Oh yeah.” He looked Deku up and down.</p><p>”You look hot nerd.” Deku blush and hid his face in his hands. “Kacchan! Don’t say stuff like that! It embarrassing!” He whined cheeks scarlet once again. “What it true!” Deku pushed his shoulder and giggled. Bakugou smiled softly. “Come on let’s sit down or is your dress going to rise up?” He asked with a smirk. “Kacchan don’t say such embarrassing stuff!” Deku whined and pushed his shoulder again harder. </p><p>“I’m just saying!” He casually lifted Deku up. The small boy didn’t even bat an eye this time. “Yeah and your saying embarrassing things!” He accused playfully. “Yeah to you but to me it’s the truth.” He sat and put Deku in his lap. “Mhm.” Deku agreed as he lay his head on the buffer boy’s shoulder looking up at the ceiling.</p><p>”I guess you’re right Kacchan.” Bakugou hummed as he wrapped his arms around Izuku’s waist. He hooked his chin on to the little boy’s shoulder. “I’m always right Deku.” Deku nodded. “That you are.” Deku turned in Bakugou’s lap. He looked up at Katsuki with tired eyes. </p><p>“I’m tired Kacchan.” He whispered huddling closer. “Then got sleep I’ll watch over you.” Deku gave a little nodded before his breathing evened out and his shoulders relaxed. Bakugou pulled him closer wrapping his arms protectively around him.</p><p>”You know Bakugou I’ve never seen you this soft.It kinda gay.” Mineta said from his spot next to Kaminari. Katsuki glared at him. “Shut up you dumb grape bastard.” He snarled. The perv grape went on. “I mean it kinda gross that you pick Midoriya over the many better looking women.” Katsuki glared at the small creep in front of him. “Many other people are way better than Midoriya. Prettier, smarter, kinder, happier, he’s just going to drag you down.” The boy continued his threats.</p><p>”Ok! I get it now shut the fuck up! Jesus Christ!” The blond grumbled before he shifted and lead down pulling Deku on top of himself. “Kacchan?” A small soft voice called. “Yeah it’s me. Just go back to sleep you’re fine.” He ran his hand threw Izuku’s hair and put his other arm behind his own head. He stared up at the ceiling. </p><p>”Look small fry. I don’t care if there are people ‘better’ than Deku, ok? Because he’s the best for me which means he’s the only one for me. He gets me, knows what I need before I even do, he offers a smile and a cute ass giggle just for me. He the best. You can think stuff like ‘oh Bakugou you’re so cool, strong and beautiful you deserve better’.” He mocked in a high pitched voice. <br/>“But it doesn’t matter what you think it matters what I think and what this adorable nerd thinks.” He looked from the ceiling to the kid on the couch.</p><p>“I Love this nerd with all my heart. I may not show it but that fine cause I know I do and he dose too. I’ll give him everything he wants and needs and all he has to do is smile and act cute. So you can think all you want. But never ever say that to him and make him up set. If you do you I will know and it’s better if I don’t know. For your sake and your sake only.” He glared at the other.</p><p>“If he ever frowns or cries or gives me a fake ass smile because of you, I will personally end you pathetic fucking life.” He smiled creepily. “And it’s better for you and me if that never happens.” He said before flipping Deku and him self on their sides. He pulled the fragile boy closer to himself and smiled softly.</p><p>He is never going to let anything bad happen to his broccoli.</p><p>The others all had watched the scene played out. If Mineta really meant all those things and they hadn’t all planed it out they would have stepped in. But knowing the threats were fake put their minds at ease for that.</p><p>The thing that ran threw their heads was the fact that Bakugou Katsuki just confessed his feelings for Izuku Midoriya and he didn’t even know it.</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>🍫❤️👍🏽🤦🏽♀️</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. A Little Sappy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I hope u like😅🤣😂</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Izuku woke to someone yelling.</p><p>At first he thought it was Katsuki but the voice was wrong and less angry. He lifted his head a bit before he cracked one eye open. He looked over the couch but didn’t see anyone. He looked at the other couches to see they were empty. He sat up and stretched and yawned. He stud up and looked around again.</p><p>The yelling started again and he followed it this time. He walked into a room and saw all his friends on the floor playing some kind of board game. </p><p>“Were’s Kacchan?” He rubbed his eye and yawned again. “Awwww!” His friends cooed at him. He looked at them confused before he remembered he was still in a maids dress. He blushed and covered his face. “You look cute Izu!” Mina said as she stud and walked over to him. </p><p>He looked at her and blushed even more. “T-Thanks b-but were’s Kacchan?” He asked again a little less flustered. “I’m right here, nerd.” Deku turned and looked up at Bakugou </p><p>“Oh! Kacchan!” He giggled softly and hugged the blond. “I missed you! Were did you go?” He asked looking up at him. “I was going to make dinner cause you were still sleeping.” He said as he put his forehead on Deku’s. “Oh really Kacchan was going to make dinner?” The blond smiled and pulled him closer by the waist.”Mhm.” He said calmly. “I’m extremely hungry! So can you make some for me too?” He asked with fake innocents. </p><p>“Oh really? What am I your slave?” He asked with a roll of his eyes. “Pleaseeee Kacchan!” He pleaded with big puppy dog eyes. Katsuki sighed and kissed his nose. “Of course Izu.” He whispered creasing his cheek. Izuku beamed up at him. “Thank you Kacchan! You’re the best!” He wrapped his arms around his neck. “We’ll come on than nerd jump.” Izuku laughed. He jumped and Katsuki caught him. </p><p>“I’ll get you food but first let’s change you out of this adorably cute dress.” Deku blushed and nodded hidings his face in Bakugou’s neck. “C-can I w-wear Kacchan’s hoodie?” He asked quietly. “Of course you can.” Bakugou carried him into the bathroom and set him on the counter top. </p><p>He took off his hoodie and handed it to Izuku. “Here. I’ll grab you some shorts and you just put that on. You have boxers on right?” Deku nodded and he opened the door. “Okay I’ll be back in a sec.” he left Deku to get dressed.</p><p>After he left Izuku slipped off the counter and looked at himself in the mirror and smiled shyly. He slipped the dress off easier than putting it on and slipped Katsuki’s hoodie on. He watched as the sleeves fell over his hands. How one side fell slightly off his shoulder. He blushed when he saw it went to the middle of his thighs. He looked back into the mirror and giggled to himself just like the first time he put one of Kacchan’s hoodies. He still had that hoodie and was going to give it back to the blond boy as soon as he asked for it back.</p><p>He started at his reflection wondering if he was good enough for his best friend when the door popped open. He squeaked and jumped a little. “Geez! Kacchan you scared me!” He whined. “Oh sorry Izu I didn’t mean to.” He apologized and walked in closing the door behind him.</p><p>“Here.” He handed him some shorts. “Thank you Kacchan!” Izuku smiled and put them on.</p><p>After he finished Bakugou picked him up again and headed to the kitchen. </p><p>He set him and the counter top kissing his cheek before he pulled away. “What are you making for dinner?” Izuku asked from his spot on the counter swing his legs back and forth. “You’ll see.” He mumbled before he set to work.</p><p>Izuku sighed and looked at the clock. ‘5:15’ was what it said. He leaned his head back and closed his eyes taking in Bakugou presence.</p><p>He was kinda ready to sleep but he didn’t really know were and he was still extremely hungry.</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you so much 😊</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Such Good Friends</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Here’s the next chapter!!! </p><p>I hope u like this chapter ❤️❤️</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>As Katsuki cooked dinner for him and Izuku their friends stud shell shocked in the other room.</p><p><br/>Tsu, Kami, Momo, and Iida along with a few others stared at the door with wide eyes. Todoroki, Kirishima and Jirou sat down and looked at each other and smirked. The three not as surprised as have seen the display earlier in the day.</p><p>”D-did you see that? *Ribbit*” Tsu asked having come out of her shock. “Yeah. What was that!?” Kami looked at Kirishima who smirked. Iida looked at Todoroki who smiled. The group turned to their classmates who didn’t seem surprised or shocked at all. </p><p>Momo looked at the two in confusion. “You aren’t confused at all about what we just saw?” She crossed her arms and cocked her hip. “No actually!” Kiri said with a smile. “Yeah me neither.” Todoroki said. “How?!” Kami asked stepping up to Kiri and sitting on his lap. </p><p>Kirishima smiled and wrapped his arms happily around the electric boy. “Well this morning when we walked to Midobro’s house they held hands the whole way! The way they looked at each other god they are so in love and they don’t even know!” Kirishima laughed.</p><p>”Yeah and when we went to the store. There was a girl was trying to hit on Midorya you should have seen it. It got to the point were he stared to cry! Bakugou’s eyes were glowing red!”  Class 1-A’s eyes widened. </p><p>“And guys come on! Have you seen the way Bakugou practically guards Izu?” Mina yelled happily. Realization flashed across their faces. “Yeah and they just passed out on the couch snuggled up!” Jirou almost yelled shaking her head. “Don’t forget Bakugou literally confessed how much he loves Midorya .” She smirked at them and put her earbud back in.</p><p> ”Oh my god! How did I not notice?!” Kami said falling back onto Kiri. “I’m sure you did you just didn’t acknowledge it.” Kirishima laughed.</p><p>”Alright so what are we going to do?” Mina asked looking at them all.</p><p>”Well I don’t want to do anything like that again! He almost killed me! Did you see the look he gave me?!” Mineta squeaked. Mina sighed before she lit up.</p><p>”If you help us I will give you one of my shirts.” She looked at him. He looked away. “I can’t be bribed with clothes! I don’t stoop that low!” She sighed “One skirt and two shirts.” She pleaded. “Ok we have a deal!” She shuddered at the thought of what the purple grape would do to her clothes.</p><p>”Alright I have a plan!” She smirked at the group. “Operation BakuDeku is a go!”</p><p>”I’m such a good friend!” Mina giggled as she started to explain the plan.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I hope u liked this chapter😊</p><p>I’ll post the nexts one soon🍫❤️</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Fake Insults</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sorry I haven’t posted in awhile but here’s the next chapter 😁😁😆😙✌️</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Mineta was dreading what was about to come. He sighed as the group split off to watch it play out.</p><p>He walked into the kitchen and around to the dinning room. He saw Midorya eating alone Bakugou nowhere in sight. </p><p>‘Perfect’ he said in his head. He walked over to the table and climbed onto the chair next to Midorya. “Hey Mineta! How’s it going?” The lively teen asked. The kid was so sweet and kind he really didn’t want to do this but...</p><p>”Nothing much and you?” He asked trying to delay but if he did to long the boys guard dog would come back soon and he would be done for. “I’m great actually!” Deku said while eating another piece of potato. “Were’s Bakugou?” He asked wondering how long he had.</p><p>”He’s in the bathroom.” Ok so he had a few minutes. “Well I just thought you should know...I heard Momo and Tsu talking...and Tsu asked...’why did Mina invite Midorya he’s a waist of space’ and Momo said ‘because she probably feels sorry that he doesn’t have any friends.’” </p><p>He looked at Midorya the small boy had stopped eating but he didn’t look too upset. “Really?” He asked not really believing the small grape. “Yeah and Momo asked ‘why does he hang off of Bakugou like that?’ And Tsu answered ‘it’s probably because he wants to feel loved by his ‘Kacchan’” and they said more things like...” </p><p>He continued to pull all these stupid lies out of his ass. He watched as Izuku’s face fell. It fell the most when he said ‘Bakugou probably doesn’t want to owe you a favor or something in the future so he’s paying it up by being your friend.’ Or ‘Bakugou probably doesn’t even like hanging out with you.’ He continued for a few more minutes before he heard the click of the door.</p><p>”Well that’s my sign to leave by Midorya.” He grinned and walked away. As soon as he was out of sight it fell and he felt terrible. He can’t believe he broke his friends good mode for some clothes! He groaned in frustration and was about to go back and apologize when some one grabbed his arm.</p><p>”Look I know that was hard and I’m sorry for making you do that but here...” Mina handed him a skirt and two shirts. “I’m sorry again. I might have made you the bad guy for a day so...I’m really sorry!” He sighed. He didn’t even want the clothes anymore. </p><p>He handed them back.</p><p>”I don’t want the clothes they probably aren’t even yours.” He walked around her and sat on the couch. <br/><br/></p><p>For once he wasn’t scared for <em>his</em> life but for someone<em> else’s. </em></p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I hope u enjoyed this chapter 🍫❤️</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. Very Much Needed</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I hope you guys like this story so far. Thank you for reading❤️🍫😊</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Bakugou watched the small grape leave and looked at Deku. </p><p>“Hey nerd what did he say to you?” He looked down at the younger boy. He sat in the chair next to him.</p><p>”That I’m useless and you hate me.” He whispered whipping his eyes and cheeks. “Oh really?” Izuku nodded looking to the side embarrassed that he fell for the lies so easily. </p><p>“Well I can tell you two things...that is if you look at me.” He said with a smirk. Izuku looked over at him with a pout. “Well come on I’m waiting.” Deku said sassily. </p><p>Bakugou snorted and cupped his cheek. “Well...one you know you’re not useless nerd. If you were so many people would be dead. Like Eri, Kota, Iida, hell even me. You’re smart, funny and gods above are you adorable or what.” Katsuki ranted making the boy flush from his praise. “Two...I don’t hate you Deku. If I did I wouldn't be here now and we wouldn’t have done so much things together.” He whispered smiling fondly at Deku. “R-really?” Midoriya asked leaning closer to the blonds lips.</p><p>”Yeah...” he answered lowly leaning closer eyes glancing down. Licking his lips Bakugou brushed his lips on Deku’s. His eyes slit and pressed his lips firmer to Deku’s. </p><p>Their lips fit so perfectly. </p><p> And</p><p>Deku’s mouth was so warm and soft.  <br/><br/>And </p><p>It felt so right.</p><p>Deku moved and sat in Bakugou lap. Running his hand through his the blond locks. Bakugou pushed his tongue past Deku’s lips. A soft moan escaped Izuku as Katsuki claimed his mouth. He pulled the boy in his lap closer to him. Deku broke the kiss and gasped for breath. Bakugou licked his lips as he looked at Deku’s slightly redden ones. </p><p>“K-Kacchan.” Deku whispered and kissed him again softer this time. With more love and care than love and passion.</p><p>Todoroki walked into the dining room to see his friend making out at the table. His eyes widened and he turned to go get Mina.</p><p>Mina came rushing to the dining room as quickly and quietly as possible. She smirked at the sight before her and took out her phone. She recorded her group leader making out with the small boy before she saw his head turn. His red eyes locked on her unique ones and she bolt from the scene.</p><p>Bakugou had been kissing the small boy like his life was depending on it when the boy stopped. He pulled back and looked at him. “K-Kacchan?” Deku asked nervously scratching his cheek. “Hm?” He hummed pulling the boy closer once again. “I-I feel l-like someone-.” The blond cut him off. “Is watching?” He asked eyes shifting to the three figures behind the small baby. </p><p>“Y-yeah.” He said tucking his face in the blond’s neck. “Yeah it’s cause the three idiots were watching us.” He grumbled lifting the small by up. “It doesn’t matter.” He whispered bring the boy snug against himself. “Let’s go sleep on the couch for a bit. Okay?” He moved to the living room anyway. </p><p>“A-alright.” Izuku softly whispered. Bakugou set him on the couch. “I’m going to get a blanket.” He whispered kissing Deku softly on the lips before heading to Mina’s room. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I hope you enjoyed this chapter and thank you for your patience 🍓🍫🥭😊😁✌️</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. Fluffy Love</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After grabbing a blanket and yelling at his “friends” Bakugou walked back to the couch to see a sleeping Deku.</p><p>He smiled softly to himself and slid in next to him. He threw the blanket up to their shoulders and wrapped his arms around the small boys waist. He hugged the bean closer to his chest and sighed.</p><p>”Kacchan?” He heard the small whimper. <br/>“Mm?” He hummed tucking the boys head under his chin.</p><p>”I love you.” He sighed relaxing into the warmth. <br/>“Love you too, Nerd. Now got to sleep so you can be the number 1 hero.” Deku giggled. “Alright, Kacchan!” <br/><br/></p><p>Bakugou waited for Izuku’s breath to even out before he let a small smile grace his lips.</p><p> </p><p>The next few weeks were very soft and fluffy. </p><p>Bakugou took care of that ‘Sally’ girl for the store. Izuku was scared but relieved at the same time. Todoroki and Iida started dating as did Kami and Kiri. The rest of Class 1A became rather protective of Deku over the months.</p><p>Deku smiled as he played the events back. He had a bunch of awesome friends and was dating the awesomest person ever.</p><p>Life was good and he was happy.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. The End</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Bakugou told the Pro-Hero’s about Uraraka and what she did to Deku.</p><p>They acted instantly.</p><p>They tracked her down, questioning her tell she creaked and gave in. </p><p>”I had been heading home one day and ran into the league. They offered me money if I became and spy and helped fulfill their plans, I could have it. I complied having been in need of money than.” Bakugou rolled his eyes and scuffed at that. “Of course you did.” He growled.</p><p>“My first task was to find out what the Pros knew about where their base was located. Deku almost caught on so, I had to shake him off me because if we hung out anymore he would find out something was up.” Bakugou’s palms crackled and he took a step forward to the cornered girl.</p><p>“You damn son of a bitch!” He grabbed her neck successfully cutting off her air way. “You sent Deku into a deep self-pitting state for what?! A quick buck!” Katsuki’s eyes glowed a deep blood red. The Pros too in shock by the performance to actually stop the kid from killing their suspect. He glared her down as squeezed harder watching her struggling, her eyes wild with fear and her face flushing from the lack of oxygen. “You damn bartered I’m going to-!”  A small hand placed its self on his arm. He he whipped his head around ready to tell the person off, when his ferocious gaze met a tear filled one. <br/><br/>“K-Kacchan. I-I-“ he hiccuped eyes filling with not only salty tears but also betrayal, pity and unworthy-ness. Katsuki’s grip loosened and Uraraka fell to the ground immediately being sent into a coughing and gasping fit. Bakugou ignored her in favor of his worn out love. </p><p>“Izuku...” He quietly called opening his arms securing the shaking figure in a warm, safe, comforting grasp. “Kacchan y-you said I was good enough.” He cried into the taller boys neck. “Deku you are too good for that Karen bitch.” He whispered stroking his fluffy green locks with the same hand he used to choke the girl not even a minute ago. Deku not fearing for a moment that it might happen to him. “We’ve been over this before nerd. Remember?” His voice almost silent. “Yeah.” It was as quiet if not more as Katsuki’s question.</p><p>The blond pulled back, looking into shiny greens as he whiped stray tears away. “You’re too good for anyone. You know that, I know that hell even the Pros know.” He offered a kind encouraging smile. “You don’t give up Deku. You fight and fight and will continue to fight till everyone around you is happy and safe. You don’t worry about your self or the consequences of your actions tell after, and god thats scary and it puts me on edge and makes me angry because I’m scared I’m not going to be able to wake up and see your blinding smile or catch your fluffy green locks,” he pushed the green curls out of his eye. “Or catch those glowing green orbs of yours!”</p><p>He pulled him back in for another hug. “So I will do everything in my power to keep you smiling and giggling and blushing. So you don’t have to worry about that, because I’m going to make sure you’re happy and you stay happy. Do you understand me?” When Izuku nodded Bakugou pressed their lips together. The kiss was filled with love and passion. They both pressed close, holding onto the other not wanting to let go.</p><p>After a bit Deku pulled back, gasping for breath. “I Love you, Deku.” A smirk and a peck erred him a quiet “I Love you too, Kacchan.”</p><p>He grinned as his eyes slid over to the Pros who stood ridged and shocked. “What never heard of PDA?!” He asked voice rising making the girl on the floor flinch. “K-Kacchan don’t yell.” Small arms wrapped around his middle. “Yeah Yeah.” He leaned back and slid his hand into his curls. “I’m sorry.” He turned his head pressing a kiss to each freckled cheek before he slipped away.</p><p>“Now let’s take out the trash!”</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I’m sorry I haven’t posted anything in awhile I’m sorry🥺🥺😔😢 </p><p>I lost motivation and just watched and read a bunch of fanfics and anime😬😬😑 </p><p>I’m sorry! I hope you enjoyed ❤️❤️</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>